


Like Destiny Derailed

by tuesday



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like destiny, two hands reaching for the final signed copy at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Destiny Derailed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastpiercer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastpiercer/gifts).



> Written for politicette for the prompt "Hardison and Gus meet at a comic book convention and become either BFFs or sworn nemeses!" in my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

It was like destiny, two hands reaching for the final signed copy at once, landing on either side.

"Dibs," Hardison said. "I've totally got dibs."

"You can't call dibs!" Gus said.

In another world, this might have been the beginning of a tale of archenemies and bitter grudges, rivals until the end of time, but in this one, a figure went flying between them, knocking into the table and spilling an extra large mango pineapple smoothie on the tragically unprotected cover.

"You break it, you bought it," the vendor said in a bored tone.

"Shawn!" Gus said in a tone of utter horror.

"Not my fault!" Shawn said, gesturing rapidly and with not a little bit of panic at his assailant.

"Parker!" Hardison said, equally horrified.

"I don't like psychics," Parker said flatly.

Gus and Hardison shared a look of mutual understanding, one that said, _We should form a club for worst significant others ever_.

The next convention, they each came alone.


End file.
